Reina
}} Reina is a minor character on Devious Maids. If there's always a good sister and a bad sister, then Reina is definitely of the latter persuasion. Throughout her life, she's made it practically her mission to make her older sister Zoila's life hell, going as far as to steal her car, manipulate her employer and, last but not least, sleep with her husband. Almost every time they meet it seems Reina ends up saying that Zoila will never be seeing her again, and then, sure enough, she returns every time. Biography 'Early Life' Reina is born as the younger sister of Zoila, but unlike her older sibling, she is the more irresponsible of the two. Growing up, she always wanted what her sister had, and in high school, to Zoila's dismay, she was always sneaking boys over. She always gets into trouble, even leading into her adult life, which causes her sister to resent her. When Zoila first marries Pablo Diaz, Reina briefly has an affair with him. During one of her later visits with Zoila - the last time she does, in fact, see her sister - she steals her car. At some point, Reina finally settles down and marries a man named Victor; however, when still unable to grow up, she finds herself in multiple affairs which results in the end of her marriage. 'Season 3' }} Having found out via Valentina's Facebook that Zoila was pregnant, Reina uses this as an excuse to pay her sister a visit. While Zoila tries to send her away, Reina refuses to go, and pries her way into the house. She begins taking care of a pregnant Zoila, doing her best to clean up around Genevieve's mansion. However, Zoila starts to grow fed-up when her sister can't find some of the needed supplies, so she goes to do it herself. Reina gives her condolences for Pablo's death, but Zoila points out how Reina missed the funeral; as it turns out, she expected an invitation. Reina is surprised that Zoila hasn't bothered figuring out the sex of her baby yet, deeming that Zoila isn't excited about her unborn child. An argument breaks out between the two women, resulting in Reina reveal that she cannot go home because her husband, Victor, is divorcing her. Zoila tries to visit Victor to see if perhaps she can resolve things between him and her sister, but it's then that she learns years prior Reina had an affair with Pablo. She confronts Reina about this, and a fight starts to break out, resulting in Zoila falling down a flight of stars. She's rushed to the hospital where a doctor assures that the baby is fine... and that it's a girl. Zoila confesses that at first she didn't want this baby, but coming close to learning her made her realize she's done. However, with the news of Zoila's ankle being broken, Reina is given a chance to stay and take care of her sister. }} With Reina actually being of no assistance during her visit, Zoila makes a call to Genevieve, begging that she come home because it's an emergency. Genevieve returns home to find Zoila in her current predicament, and the two make amends for the argument they had before Genevieve left. Zoila pleads that her boss make Reina leave, which she reluctantly does, by agreeing to take Reina out to lunch to break the news. However, during this, Reina turns on the water-works to manipulate Genevieve onto her side; she makes Zoila out to be the bad guy and uses her pending divorce as a way to score bonus points. Genevieve winds up giving Reina a job as her personal shopper, as well as a place to stay in her mansion. When Zoila finds out, she confronts Genevieve over this, but she has been won over to Reina's side, and argues that perhaps Zoila is the manipulator and the bad sister instead. Zoila won't go down without a fight though, and so she schemes to get Reina fired. She makes sure Reina overhears her put in a reservation for a dinner for her and Genevieve, making sure Reina knows she'll have the mansion all to herself. And so, upon returning home early, Zoila and Genevieve catch Reina with a man over, who was led to believe the mansion belonged to Reina. Reina enters the room in nothing but one of Genevieve's furs, who is appalled. Reina is thrown out of the house, and she tells Zoila she will never see her again. Zoila knows this isn't the case though, for she says that every time. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 306 01.png Promo 306 03.png Promo 306 04.png Promo 306 14.png Promo 306 17.png Promo 307 02.png Promo 307 19.png References Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Characters